ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Visitant Lights
en:Main PageCategory:Abyssea __TOC__ Introduction Lights are one of the fundamental aspects of Abyssea. These lights facilitate various parts of the overall Abyssea experience, from giving 10 minute time extensions to improving Experience Points and Cruor rates for each kill, giving a fresh load of many temporary items, and resetting a persons 2hr ability and giving full MP/HP and 300% TP. Certain monsters in Abyssea do not produce some lights, and as such this makes some monsters poor choices for those seeking to do an experience point oriented party. For example, monsters like Pachypodium or River Murex for instance do not produce ruby light from Weapon Skill kills. As such they tend to build Experience Points rewards per kill at a much slower rate. In turn this also makes them a good choice for easily gaining time, seeing as how melee can WS without worrying about accidentally killing the monster and building Ruby lights and getting Red chests to drop instead of Blue. From the opposite point of view, Devegetator may be a poor choice for Experience Points because they don't produce azure light from Magic kills. Each person has their own individual light count, which starts at zero upon entering Abyssea, and is reset to zero upon exiting Abyssea. For this reason, new people to an alliance should avoiding landing kill shots, as they lack the lights to guarantee worthwhile chest drops. (Example: new members getting a kill shot that drops an xp chest can give about 250xp vs. 1250xp for someone with capped lights.) Also, new lights are shared among the alliance. The experience points you currently receive will be lowered by a small-moderate amount if you switch mobs, or kill an NM. Even if that NM is of the same family, your XP rate can be cut in half or lower upon killing it without using a Call for Help. Interestingly, if someone kills a monster outside range for receiving experience points, those not receiving the experience will not have their experience points received reset. This makes having new members farm their own lights from monsters like Ephemeral Murex while inside the alliance a viable option for recapping lights of returning members, or capping the lights of those new to the party. As a rule of thumb lights cap at 30, but it would never hurt to have more. Below is a general overview of the various lights, and a table listing monsters and what lights they can produce. Light Types 'Physical Lights' *'Pearlescent:' All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Physical Melee, Ranged attacks, any Blood Pact: Rage (including magical ones), Damage Over Time, or from Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light Determined by about a 95% chest spawn rate. Best way to build Pearlescent lights: Tier I VNM! Have a DD get a clear abyssite and spawn these as Pearl is 100% from these, and give 5 lights each. *'Ruby:' Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using using Physical Weaponskills, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effect kills from Weaponskills counts towards Ruby) ***Maximum Light Determined by Red pyxides yielding exclusively Golden, Silvery, and Ebon lights. *'Azure:' Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Magical attacks, this includes but is not limited to both types of Blue Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effects from Skillchains closed by Blue Mage's Chain Affinity count towards Azure) ***Maximum Light determined by the 1250 EXP drop from Blue Pyxides. Best way to build Azure lights: Ephemeral mobs found around the zone! Each kill gives 10 lights worth, so a couple of BLM can build to 30 Azure lights in about 7-10 min. *'Amber:' Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating enemies with an Elemental Weaponskill, or from Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light determined by 100% gold pyxides spawns being large pyxides. 'Magical Lights' *'Ebon:' A small bonus will be granted to all colored light effects. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Ebon begins popping around 5 Ruby lights). ***No real cap for this light, helps facilitate light gain for new members. *'Golden:' The adventurer will gain experience at an increased rate, Faint light increases Experience by 10XP and Strong light increases EXP by 15. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Golden begins popping around 10 Ruby lights). ***Maximum Light Determined when player's experience points per kill no longer rises. This light facilitates EXP gain if you change mob types, but will not increase base EXP when changing mobs. NMs ignore gold lights completely. *'Silvery:' The adventurer will obtain cruor at an increased rate of 5. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Silvery begins popping around 10 Ruby lights). ***Maximum Light Determined when cruor per kill no longer rises. Cap varies between mobs, and any Abyssite you carry. Lights by Monster image:Check.gif = Can be Built Confirmed image:Eks.gif = Cannot be Built Confirmed = Unknown Abyssea - Konschtat Abyssea - La Theine Abyssea - Tahrongi Abyssea - Misareaux Abyssea - Vunkerl Abyssea - Attohwa Abyssea - Grauberg Abyssea - Uleguerand Abyssea - Altepa